Fixing up After the Sudden Impact
by Lizard Pie
Summary: The fall from the plane was much worse than he'd anticipated. It was a good thing Faust had his Eliza to fix him up.


AN: Very quick -I just wanted to do a crazy faustXsoulless eliza. Takes place a few hours after the fall from the plane.

liebe -love

Pain –physical pain.

This must have been what it felt like –after so many years of too-much morphine, he'd forgotten it.

Yes… this definitely was pain.

The fact that he was feeling any right now meant either:

1. He hadn't shot up enough

2. The fall had been far worse than he'd anticipated.

Probably both.

He could hear Franky panting, Eliza repairing the wheelchair wherever she was. This goddamn sensation wasn't even allowing him to open his eyes and see her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he called her name.

In his mind, he tapped into Eliza's body –noting sadly that it was a far more blurry of a connection than it should have been.

He checked the condition of every bone… as perfect as they should be. Finally, he allowed himself to see through her eyes.

Franky was perfectly alright, as she was. The wheelchair was prepared –have Eliza move it a bit –yes, it was in working order.

As he turned her to look at himself, however…

He was lying in a large pool of his own blood, mangled.

He moved Eliza closer, allowed her to strip off his ruined clothes to fully grasp the damage –dislocated limbs, large suture-requiring cuts, at least ten broken bones. At the very least.

He turned to where he knew she now was and smiled.

"Just to be safe, I'll require a replacement… probably a couple bodies' worth of bones so we can pick and choose. But, if you could see if the blood and morphine have survived the fall…? I could certainly use some. Quickly, please."

She nodded once, turning and walking to the wheelchair and the suitcase attached to it. Thank god everything besides himself was at least alright.

Adding furyoko to everything had worked like a charm. Perhaps if he had given himself more than just to protect the skull….

No…. He could have risked giving himself more and her less. That would be unreasonable and selfish of him.

Within a minute, the IV drip was set up –both life-giving fluids pumping in as she stitched the worst of the wounds shut. Knowing he could trust her, Faust concentrated on finding all the skeletons of proper blood type he could find.

If only he had been AB, as she was… There would have been ten very nice skeletons she could have chosen from.

His A meant that he was limited to four –nowhere near a comforting number. It was a big likelihood that there would be no matches…

"Are you ready for a more delicate procedure, liebe?" he asked softly. When she nodded, he dismantled the newcomers with a painful snap of his fingers in order to give her flesh.

She finally opened her eyes –the world now in brilliant focus. The landscape, her delicate, pale arms and, sadly, his injuries as well. His body was in horrendous shape.

He saw himself smile at her as she began to check each bone –slicing, replacing, and stitching when necessary.

While he was incapacitated, his hands were her hands –and they were highly skilled and precise without a hint of a twitch. The perfect surgeon's hands.

He had no Earthly idea _why_ that boy wouldn't trust him. If he'd been left alone, he'd have been in and out well before the match started –and any risk of a health problem.

If Asakura Yoh had been more polite, he might even have spared some morphine –might have.

Why both boys couldn't was a mystery…

He hesitated Eliza's hands as she set her eyes on his own.

They were definitely broken –several places, each.

His mouth twitched up nervously. "Very, very careful, liebe… these are everything…."

She stared at him blankly.

"Not that I doubt you, of course!" He said quickly as he stumbled to cover his tracks. He winced as he put his throbbing hand on her arm, "I trust you but… these are of the utmost importance… they are my livelihood at the least and…"

He felt her put a gentle hand on his cheek. He knew it was himself subconsciously doing it for her, but still he smiled.

"I'll let you work."

She nodded to him, and set to measuring bones and replacing them. As the morphine took over, he grew to only being able to see his work.

This made him feel worse, though –he could no longer be 100 positive it was going well.

After sewing up the last incision, she moved on to re-dressing him in fresh clothing. She picked him up, careful of the stitches, and placed him back in the wheelchair.

Faust clenched and unclenched his hand –it was in perfect working order. Hopefully –after Eliza was alive again and his need for morphine wore off –there wouldn't be any pain.

"You're work is marvelous, Eliza," he told her with a smile. He didn't know why he ever worried about what Eliza did, though. Even dead, she didn't let him down.

She nodded to him.

The sun was now setting over the mountains –he must have been passed out for longer than he'd thought.

But it was for the best, really. He could take advantage of the cool night air and make some ground. From that point, he could begin to gather information about Patch.

From there he could become Shaman King.

From there he could _finally_ get his life back on track.

Everything would be better after this technicality was over with.

"Here, Eliza," he said softly, "Come and rest."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and allowing her flesh to be stripped away. Eliza walked over and curled up under his coat.

"Come, Frankensteiny," he said as he began to wheel himself to where he believed the highway to be. "Oh, yes! I wrote you a song the other day," he told her happily. "Would you like to hear it?"

Silence.

"Good! It's not finished, yet," he told her, "But it's still nice."

He made her press closer, turn and wrap her arms around his chest as he softly sang all he had to her.

And, Faust was happy. Or, rather, as close to it as he ever was anymore.

With the remains of his family giving him strength, he decided, he should be able to make it to town by morning.


End file.
